1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a baby carriage, and more particularly to a baby carriage capable of serving as a safety seat which is adapted to be mounted on a seat of an automobile to serve as a safety seat for a baby, as required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, when it is necessary to let a baby ride in an automobile, a separate safety seat must be provided on a seat of the automobile, and on which the baby is safely seated.
However, the above-mentioned usual safety seat for a baby is limited only to a safety seat in actual application. Therefore, when it is necessary to remove the baby from the automobile and to walk with the baby, the guardian must hold the baby directly in his arms or always be equipped with a separate baby carriage.